criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Diane Parker
Diane Parker is a main character featured in Season 5 of Criminal Case, where she serves as the Chief of Police of the Grimsborough Police Department. Profile 47 years of age, Diane has black eyes, long curly brown hair, deep red lipstick, and light silver eyeshadow. She wears a cobalt yellow shirt under a teal blue police jacket. The jacket has navy blue epaulets on each shoulder, logos of the department on the sleeves and has gold tips at the lapels. She also wears silver hoop earrings and a necklace with silver and emerald colored jewels. Additionally, she sports red nail polish. Being from a family of police officers, Diane naturally graduated at the top of her class at the police academy. Given her profession, she values efficiency and practicality. She is also calm yet firm. Diane likes enjoying jazz music and quiet evenings with her husband, Ray. Events of Criminal Case Snake in the Grass Chief Parker introduced herself to the player upon their return to the police department. She said that she ran a tight ship, but assured them they would get along just fine. She then allowed Jones to take the player to the zoo to meet up with the department's old coroner, Nathan. Hear My Cry After arresting the Rocket Cow Killer, Chief Parker tasked Jones and the player with finding the missing shipment of amlodipine. When they discovered that Rosamund had been working with an accomplice, Jones and the player presented their evidence to the Chief, who advised them to reinvestigate the high school. Hot Mess After arresting Voodoo Vince's killer, Chief Parker was lured to The Maneater (a strip club) under false pretenses by Jones and Gloria. There, they surprised her with a party organized by Kiki Shae to celebrate her birthday. They then watched a performance by Jasper Everett, Amir, Gabriel and Ramirez. After the performance, Ray took her out to watch a 5-hour violin recital. Behind These Walls After arresting Mason Bloom's killer, Gloria, Rupert and the player told Chief Parker about their plan to get Rupert to intercept and impersonate a DreamLife scientist to infiltrate their dome. She commended Rupert for taking initiative but pointed out that the risk was high. She then authorized Rupert to learn as much as he could about meteorites and that they would adjust their plans accordingly. Dead Men Tell No Tales After arresting Joshua Gibson's killer, Cathy found out that Dr Mortimer Pickering, the geologist who had been hired by DreamLife, had arrived in Grimsborough after a flight from England, and DreamLife had no idea Dr Pickering was already in Grimsborough. Cathy also found out that Dr Pickering had booking himself in for two nights at the Glitz Hotel. The team then came and informed Chief Parker about Dr Pickering. When being asked whether the team should head to the hotel, Chief Parker denied and suggested the team that we should formulate a plan to intercept him and make him cooperate. Later, Chief Parker and the team came to Martine's lab to see if she felt better after being administered the antidote to the Demon Fish's neurotoxin. She was happy to see Martine was alright. After Martine said that she saw her husband, Ray, diving in the underwater cave. Chief Parker was surprised as Ray hadn't gone diving since college. In order to find out the reason why, Chief Parker and the player decided to ask Ray, who said that he wanted to help the team. In the end of the conversation, Chief Parker apologized to the player on behalf of her husband. Blood in the Water After arresting Mayor Martha Price's killer, Cathy was able to fit Rupert's watch with a communications microchip to help Rupert communicate with the team from inside the dome when he had to go undercover in DreamLife as Mortimer Pickering. Rupert and the player then went to Chief Parker's office to tell her that everything was in place. There, Chief Parker went over the plan to infiltrate the dome and told Rupert that his goal was to find out exactly what DreamLife was doing with the meteorite. She also told Rupert not to put himself in any unnecessary danger whatever he did. Things Fall Apart After arresting Rupert's killer, the team was able to get everything which needed to access the lab in which DreamLife kept the mysterious meteorite. After that, Jones and the player spoke to Chief Parker, who authorized the team's infiltration into the lab, provided they do it in the dead of night as to not raise suspicion. Later, Chief Parker, along with the entire team and Alex, headed to Rupert's funeral. There, Chief Parker gave the eulogy at his funeral, saying that Rupert's hard work and dedication had helped the police force solve an immeasurable number of crimes, and the team would always be grateful for that. The nightfall after the funeral, Chief Parker told the team to head to DreamLife to infiltrate the meteorite lab. Deadeye After arresting Sam De Witt's killer, Rita, Martine and the player asked Chief Parker if she would make the teams for the GBPD paintball match. Chief Parker then agreed to help the team, saying that she knew enough about GBPD members' individual strengths to divide them into two balanced teams. She then gave the player their paintball outfit and told them to meet at the paintball arena when everybody was ready. Later, Chief Parker blew the whistle and started the paintball match, which later ended in a tie. Lashing Out After arresting Kevin Charles's killer, Gloria and the player informed Chief Parker about their breakthrough. They informed her that Kevin had been killed because he knew the identities of all five of the original Ad Astra members. They then revealed that one of the members, "Fornax", was in Spring Fields. Since "Fornax" was also the name of the warehouse where DreamLife planned to ship the Protozane, Chief Parker endeavored to make the necessary arrangements to move the team to Spring Fields. Gameplay As the Chief of the Grimsborough Police Department, Diane requires reports from three different "teammates" (friends who play Criminal Case and are recruited to the player's team) before she can let the player advance to the next case of The Conspiracy. Besides that, she notifies the player each time they level up in the season. Also, the player may choose Diane to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any case of The Conspiracy) and provide hint bonuses. She is available as a 5-hint partner. (This feature is only available in the mobile variant of Criminal Case.) Trivia *Chief Parker is one of only three characters to appear as a quasi-suspect eight times, alongside Amir and Jones. **She is also one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect in two consecutive cases in The Conspiracy. *Chief Parker is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. *Chief Parker's age is 47, but her age is listed as 44 in her first quasi-suspect appearance. This is most likely a developer oversight. **Also, her height is 5'5" in her fourth and fifth quasi-suspect appearance, instead of 5'7". ***However, in the mobile version, her height is still 5'7" in her fourth and fifth quasi-suspect appearance. Case appearances Gallery Screenshots DParkerConspiracyC237.png|Chief Parker, as she appeared in Hear My Cry (Case #6 of The Conspiracy), Hot Mess (Case #11 of The Conspiracy), Behind These Walls (Case #27 of The Conspiracy) and Things Fall Apart (Case #32 of The Conspiracy). DParkerConspiracyC259.png|Chief Parker, as she appeared in Dead Men Tell No Tales (Case #28 of The Conspiracy) and Blood in the Water (Case #30 of The Conspiracy). DParkerConspiracyC270.png|Chief Parker, as she appeared in Deadeye (Case #39 of The Conspiracy) and Lashing Out (Case #42 of The Conspiracy). Diane-Case232-11.png|Smiling 1 Diane-Case233-2.png|Smiling 2 Diane-Case232-6.png|Winking Diane-Case232-3.png|Grinning 1 Diane-Case232-5.png|Grinning 2 Diane-Case232-8.png|Grinning 3 Diane-Case232-9.png|Grinning 4 Diane-Case234-2.png|Grinning 5 Diane-Case232-4.png|Confident Diane-Case236-1.png|Determined Diane-Case242-1.PNG|Applauding Diane-Case232-10.png|Unsure 1 Diane-Case238-1.png|Unsure 2 Diane-Case232-12.png|Thinking 1 Diane-Case233-1.png|Thinking 2 Diane-Case234-1.png|Thinking 3 Diane-Case232-7.png|Indicating Diane-Case238-3.png|Shocked 1 Diane-Case234-4.png|Shocked 2 Diane-Case234-3.png|Stumped Diane-Case238-4.png|Hopeless Diane-Case232-1.png|Clueless 1 Diane-Case238-2.png|Clueless 2 Diane-Case236-2.png|Clueless 3 Diane-Case252-1.png|On the phone. Diane-Case252-2.png|Ditto. Diane_1.PNG|Wearing a paintball uniform. Diane_2.PNG|Ditto. Diane_3.PNG|Ditto. Jones&Diane-Case252-1.png|Diane with Jones. Jones&Diane-Case252-2.png|Ditto. Jones&Diane-Case252-3.png|Ditto. Jones&Diane-Case252-4.png|Ditto. Jones&Diane-Case252-5.png|Ditto. RParkerConspiracy.png|Ray Parker, Diane's husband. KMarkhamVictim.png|Kayla Markham, Diane's late niece-in-law. DianeLevelUp.png|Diane will be the one notifying the player leveling up in The Conspiracy. ParkerPartnerConspiracy.png|The player may choose Diane to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any case of The Conspiracy) and provide hint bonuses. More Recruits - Diane Parker.PNG|"I need more recruits!" DianeMap-1.png|Diane will appear on a certain case mark in the map when a case is required to be unlocked, asking for reports from the previous case before you can move forward. Diane_Jones_Gloria_Gabriel-Reports.png|You can also use Criminal Case Cash to give Diane three reports (from Jones, Gloria, and Gabriel) without asking. Promotional images DianeParkerConspiracy.png|Character reveal. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Grimsborough Police Department personnel Category:Chiefs Category:Quasi-suspects